A Special Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Dom and Fran Christmas one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first time writing this couple so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister. All the research I did for this town I found on-line, so if I got something wrong I do apologize._

**A Special Christmas**

Fran shivered once more the cold air seeming to go right through her jacket. She looked around hoping to see her companion but once more she was disappointed. She looked around Appenzell, Switzerland. She hadn't even realized this place existed. Though she had to admit that wandering through Europe was hard at first simply because there wasn't any kind of direction; but once she got used to it, being able to move around freely with someone she truly enjoyed being with was a pleasure.

She enjoyed seeing Europe and was quite glad to be able to see all the many different things that she knew Europe had to offer. But, like this town, there were so many things that Fran hadn't known about Europe; Dom found some of the most wonderful and interesting things to see.

She looked around the beautiful little town nestled in between some hills. The whole land was covered in a beautiful blanket of white. It was something that Fran had only dreamed about seeing. Now that it was real and in front of her, she could barely believe it.

They had gotten there about an hour ago. There was a market that Fran wanted to look at. And Dom said he was going to figure things out. She wasn't worried that she hadn't seen him yet because she knew that he would come back to her, he always did. And it wasn't like he left her alone for long periods of times; he wasn't ditching her at all. They would get to a town and Dom would know where they could stay, some of them he'd have to go and check around so she would stay and look at the stores while he did that. It was actually quite nice.

She picked up a little ornament that was a wooden star. It was carved into a complicated eight point star design and was really pretty. She was pointing it back down when she a polished white figure caught her eye. She set the star back down and picked up the white rhino, it was really beautiful. It was Dom; that much was simple enough to know. And it wasn't just because it was his animal spirit, you could sense the strength in this little figurine and its simple beauty was Dom's soul. He was a good guy and this helped show that.

Looking around and still not seeing Dom she quickly went over to the cashier and paid for it. She already had gotten Dom a new book that he had commented on, but she couldn't resist getting this for him as well. She quickly paid for it and was glad that so far Dom was still absent.

Just as she slipped it into her backpack she turned around only to spot Dom walking up, "Hey Fran."

"Hey Dom. Were you able to find your friend?"

"Not quite, but don't worry, we still have a place for tonight."

"Good."

"Come on. We have a couple of places to stop before we get there."

Fran nodded and he took her hand and led her through the crowded streets. This wasn't something that was new; he would take her hand a lot. It was something that he didn't even seem to think about. Though she wasn't sure what exactly was between them because it still seemed like they were only friends.

Friends traveling together in Europe with only the other person as company.

She knew that sounded like they were a couple, but…she just wasn't sure. They had not kissed at all…except for when he kissed her on the cheek at Jungle Karma Pizza. And Fran knew that she had liked him more and more each day they spent together. She never grew tired of him and he insisted that he was not tired of her. He was always so ready to show her something he had already seen or go and experience something new with her.

The first place they stopped at was a store to get a couple of blankets. She hoped it was just a precaution and that the place they would be staying in would have heat for them. And if it didn't…well at least it would be a shelter from any snow and cold wind that would come.

The second place they stopped was at a grocery store. Grabbing a cart the two of them went up and down the aisles getting a few things. They got some bread, butter, jam and noodles. Also one of the locals convinced them to get a bieber. They were able to try one and it was delicious. It was like a cookie. There was some sort of a layer in between some kind of ginger bread. After trying some both Dom and her thought it would be a great treat to have the next day.

The next place they went to was a cheese and meat shop. They got a few different kinds of cheese, some Fran wasn't sure she had heard of before, and meat. Even though it was perishable, they knew it would be fine in the weather they were in. Besides they weren't going to want to eat only bread when they were in the cabin.

Finally when they had gotten all that they could for a few days they packed it into nice sturdy bags and begin to leave the town.

As they were starting to leave the main street Fran noticed that the sky was much darker then when they began their shopping expedition. "Ah, Dom, where exactly is this place that we're staying at?"

"It's actually a little ways over that way."

He pointed off to the left and Fran squinted hoping to see a cabin of some sort. Instead all she saw a beautiful white hill. "And where is it at? I mean…it's near Appenzell, isn't it?"

He turned towards her, she was sure he heard the concern in her voice, "It's not far. My friend…he preferred living in a spot where he felt like he was alone, and yet close enough that he could still get to town. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

He smiled at her and she smiled back once more putting her trust in him. He had never done something that caused her any harm, so she highly doubted that would happen now.

Together they moved further from the town and started walking to the hill on the left side. Soon they were completely surrounded by white. The snow crunched silently beneath their feet. Fran turned around at one point and noticed that the town had become just twinkling lights. She hadn't realized they had come as far as they had.

As they walked little white flakes began falling around them. After a few minutes she looked back and saw that their footprints were being covered. She looked up at Dom, "Good thing we're not leaving any kind of a trail."

"Hansel and Gretel had a hard time with bread crumbs, ours would definitely be gone."

She smiled, "I'll be concerned if this is a gingerbread house."

"You and me both. But I think together we can take on any witch." He grinned at her.

After returning the smile she looked back ahead and stopped. There in front of a group of trees lay a little cabin. It was just perfect in the setting. She already loved it. And they would be spending Christmas there, which made it even better.

"Fran are you okay?"

"I'm just taking a moment."

Dom waited until Fran was ready and then the two entered the cabin. Inside it was cold, not as cold as outside but it was still cold. Dom set his bags down and then went over to the heater and started fiddling with it. A few minutes later Fran could hear the heat turning on.

Fran looked around the room; it had a couch and a few chairs. Off to the side there was a kitchen and in the back she spied a small hall where she could see a couple of doors. On the other side of the room was a bathroom. It was just completely perfect. As she surveyed everything again she saw a fireplace, "Let's start a fire."

Dom followed her gaze to the fireplace and then nodded, "Sounds great."

As he began to make the fire Fran began emptying the bags into the different places that they belonged.

Soon enough they had everything situated and the two were sitting at the table eating a simple dinner of some cooked meat, bread with butter and jam and cheese. Fran thought it tasted simply divine; of course part of that could be because she was hungry. She knew the food was good though.

After dinner the two went over to the couch and sat down, "So, not bad?" Dom asked smiling at Fran.

"I think it's perfect."

This caused an even bigger grin from Dom. The two got comfortable on the couch. She was curled up and facing him and he had turned slightly to face her. As they sat there they talked. This time they talked about past Christmas memories. He mentioned one when he was a kid and his Dad had burned the turkey. She told him one where her parents and she had spent it in the airport.

Fran wasn't sure how it happened but the next thing she remembered was waking up. After a few seconds she realized that she wasn't on a bed and instead she was sleeping against Dom with his arm around her. Her first thought was embarrassment, but then she settled against him and she felt his arm tighten. Realizing that he was probably awake she decided to chance it, "Dom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Fran."

She kept her head against Dom's chest. "Do you want to get into bed? There are two bedrooms here."

Fran bit her lip as she considered the two options, she could go and rest in a warm comfortable bed or she could stay right here with Dom's arm around her which she found just as comfortable, "I'm okay, if you are."

"I'm more than okay."

She felt his lips touch the top of her hair and warmth spread through her, "I do have a couple of gifts for you."

"I have a couple for you too."

Without needing to say anything else they both moved and took out two gifts. They exchanged them with another "Merry Christmas." Dom had bought Fran the next book in a series that she had been reading and he had gotten her a necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a topez gem on the end in the shape of a star, "It's beautiful Dom. Thank you, for both of them."

He smiled at her, "I'm glad you like it. The necklace reminded me of you." He opened up the little rhino, "Wow, thanks."

"Do you really like it?"

"Of course I do."

"I saw it and I thought of you…I mean obviously that is your animal spirit but…you can tell it has strength, just like you do. And it's really beautiful and your soul…I mean…you're a good guy and…"

Dom smiled at her as he touched her hair, "I really do like it Fran. Thanks."

"Oh. You're welcome."

"This and the book. Perfect."

They heard the clock chime telling them that it was only four in the morning, "I didn't realize it was so early." Fran said yawning a bit, "I think I'm going to get some more sleep."

Dom nodded, "There is just one more thing for you."

She looked at him puzzled, "What's that?"

He leaned towards her and the two shared their first kiss. Fran had never felt so complete before. All the awkwardness, shyness wasn't going to disappear but at that moment she felt like she could fly. She felt his hand on the back of her head as the kiss deepened. Too soon it ended and Dom pulled back smiling.

Fran returned the smile, "That was perfect."

"I agree."

And with no more words Fran snuggled against Dom resting her head on his chest while he leaned against the arm of the sofa. He put a blanket over the both of them and put his arm around Fran holding her close.

As she was falling asleep Fran remembered the town they had just been in hours before, it had been absolutely magical. After this early Christmas morning she knew that this Christmas was truly a special Christmas, she was with Dom and right then she didn't need anything else.


End file.
